Une place pour les Enfers
by just-one-dream
Summary: Tu me suivras jusqu'à la mort ? avait demandé le gamin aux cheveux roux. Il avait tout prit à son ami : son innocence, sa jeunesse, sa famille et sa vie calme et paisible. Il lui avait enlevé ce qui faisait de lui un être humain. Mais l'enfant blond avait alors répondu "jusqu'à la mort".


Salut les gens, j'espère que vous allez super bien, que vous êtes en forme et que vous avez la patate/la banane/la pèche (rayez la mention inutile). On se retrouve pour un nouvel OS sur Kidd et Killer. Deux personnages que j'adore et que je chérie de tout mon petit cœur. Ce n'est pas un yaoi, sauf si vous le voulez. Je ne sais pas trop comment cette histoire m'est venue en tête, sûrement en regardant un fan-art, (j'y peux rien, c'est ça ma source d'inspiration…Si on oublie les musiques, les tableaux, les citations… Ouai bon je me tais). J'espère que ça va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis dans les reviews, et voilà. Bonne lecture !

…

…..

….

Killer n'admire pas Kidd. Seuls les imbéciles ressentent un sentiment aussi ridicule que l'admiration. Killer respecte Kidd, il l'estime, il le comprend. Et ces trois raisons font de lui le second de l'équipage, le second de Kidd.

Killer est fier d'avoir une place aussi importante dans la vie de Kidd. Il est fier d'être celui qui était aux côtés de cet homme à ses débuts. Il est fier d'avoir pu l'accompagner sur les mers, d'avoir bravé les dangers, affronté les tempêtes, surmonté les ouragans, massacré tous ceux qui se mettaient sur la route de Kidd. Il est fier de ces exploits car ils ont permit à Kidd d'avancer un peu plus sur la route du One Piece, de se rapprocher de son plus grand rêve.

Killer est prêt à tout pour Kidd, il l'a prouvé plus d'une fois. Que ce soit en arrachant la tête de ceux qui osaient se moquer de son capitaine, que ce soit en les découpant en morceaux si fins qu'ils étaient souvent impossible de tous les rassembler, ou que ce soit, plus simplement, en acceptant son billet vers les enfers quand Kidd était venu le voir pour lui demander de partir avec lui sur les mers. Plus d'une fois, il s'est montré au-delà des attendes de Kidd. Mais jamais Killer ne se lassera de voir ce sourire fier qui éclaire légèrement le visage de son capitaine, quand lui, son second, lui prouve qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Killer était gosse quant il a rencontré Kidd pour la première fois. Il venait d'une bonne famille, pas trop riche, pas trop pauvre, et religieuse à un tel point que ça devrait être interdit. Killer aimait sa famille, ses parents étaient gentils, intelligents, aimants. Ils lui avaient apprit les bonnes manières, à bien se comporter en société, à aider son prochain et à aimer autrui comme soi-même. Ils étaient aimaient sur l'île, ils étaient admirés. Par des imbéciles qui ne savent pas réfléchir plus de cinq minutes. Mais ils étaient admirés quand même. Lui aussi, il les admirait. Mais Killer les a abandonnés. Parce que Kidd lui a demandé.

Il s'est totalement abandonné à Kidd, il a sacrifié chacune de ses possessions pour Kidd, il lui a donné tout ce qu'il avait à offrir. Et Kidd l'a accepté, tel qui était. Malgré leurs différences, leurs nombreuses différences, leurs innombrables différences. Killer a une confiance absolue en Kidd, et, à sa plus grande fierté, il sait que c'est réciproque. Il est le seul a pouvoir rentrer dans la cabine du capitaine quant il énervé. Il est le seul a qui Kidd confie ses sentiments, bien présents malgré les apparences. Le seul a qui Kidd parle ouvertement. Le seul qui connaisse les secrets du capitaine.

Killer fut le premier à rentrer dans l'équipage, alors que celui-ci n'était même pas encore formé. Il avait croisé Kidd, dans une rue, alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux gamins, regardant le Monde avec des yeux trop matures. Et plus jamais Killer ne se sépara de la présence du roux. De cette présence réconfortante et inquiétante à la fois. Kidd avait beau être gamin, quand Killer l'avait rencontré, il avait déjà tué. Et il aurait pu le tuer à de nombreuses reprises. Pour être franc, Killer ne sait même pas s'il aurait essayé d'empêcher Kidd de mettre fin à ses jours.

C'est cette confiance aveugle et sans faille que Kidd a apprit à aimer. La loyauté de Killer est certainement le trait de caractère qui le définit le mieux selon Kidd. C'est cette qualité qui a fait que Kidd ait accepté la présence permanente du blond. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble, ils avaient changé ensemble.

Killer s'était durci, Kidd s'était adouci. Ensemble, ils avaient progressé. Leurs personnalités avaient fini par se modifier et s'emboîter parfaitement l'une dans l'autre. Ils étaient complémentaires. Et il était désormais impossible de voir Kidd sans Killer ou Killer sans Kidd. Ils étaient un duo. Le fils de bonne famille avec le fils de prostituée. Le religieux avec le criminel. Le blond avec le roux. Killer avec Kidd.

Et peu à peu, la présence de Killer était devenue _nécessaire_ à la survie de Kidd. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa respiration légère à côté de lui lorsqu'il s'endormait. Il avait besoin de ses paroles réconfortantes lorsqu'il revoyait, pendant ses cauchemars, les visages des personnes qu'il avait tués. Il avait besoin de ses conseils face aux aléas de la vie. Il avait besoin de ses avis face aux problèmes qu'un quelconque Dieu aurait placé sur sa route. Il avait besoin de l'étreinte, puissante et douce à la fois, de ses bras. Il avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de Killer tout entier. Il avait besoin que Killer lui appartienne, à lui et à lui seul. Et peu à peu, la présence de Killer était devenue _indispensable_ à la survie de Kidd.

Kidd avait embrassé Killer une fois. Après avoir vu le blond discuter avec un autre gamin. Il l'avait serré contre lui, avec force, sans aucune délicatesse. Il avait appuyé sa langue sur la barrière des lèvres de son ami. Et Killer les avait ouvertes. Il avait laissé Kidd le dévorer de l'intérieur. Sans rien dire, sans faire aucun geste, il avait attendu que le roux le libère. Il avait patienté calmement que les pulsions égoïstes de Kidd se calment. Et quand le plus vieux l'avait enfin lâché, Killer n'avait rien dit. Et tout avait reprit comme avant. Kidd avait prit a Killer chaque chose qu'il avait. Parce que Killer était à Kidd, et à personne d'autre.

Et puis, Kidd avait obtenu son fruit du démon. Un fruit puissant et incontrôlable. Maîtriser le magnétisme était une capacité exceptionnelle, mais elle demandait des années d'entraînement avant d'arriver à la manipuler avec précision. Killer avait prévenu Kidd. Il lui avait dit de faire attention, de ne pas se reposer uniquement sur son pouvoir, aussi particulier soit-il. Mais Kidd n'était encore qu'un adolescent, et il était obnubilé par son nouveau pouvoir, qui renforçait sa place de dominant face au blond. Et il ne l'avait pas écouté.

Cette erreur avait signé leur première défaite. Kidd avait entendu dire que des trafiquants de drogue étaient arrivés sur l'île, et il voulait de cette drogue. Planer un coup avec la personne qu'on considère comme son frère et même plus ne pouvait être qu'une bonne idée dans la tête d'un ado. Mais Kidd était trop confiant, il avait trop foi en ces capacités et il en avait oublié de ne pas sous-estimer ses adversaires. Kidd était vraiment doué, il n'était pas un des futurs plus grands pirates pour rien. Mais, a cette époque, il ne maîtrisait ni son fruit du démon, ni sa force brute. Et le gamin aux cheveux roux a trouvé plus fort que lui.

La scène s'était passée très vite, et Kidd avait rencontré un de ses pires ennemis : la marine. Quelques secondes, c'était le temps qu'il avait fallu pour que Kidd soit à terre. Killer avait rapidement était immobilisé et il avait regardé son frère d'arme se faire rouer de coup sans pouvoir agir. Et, alors qu'un des marins avait sorti son épée, le blond comprit. Il allait tuer Kidd. Il allait le tuer. Il allait tuer celui pour qui il était prêt à mourir. Jamais, au grand jamais, Kidd ne mourrait en premier.

Eustass avait vu l'épée se diriger vers lui à une vitesse ahurissante. Il avait gardé les yeux ouverts, fier d'avoir vécu une vie comme la sienne. Mais une masse blonde lui avait gâché le spectacle. Les yeux exorbités, Kidd avait vu son frère de cœur prendre le coup à sa place, les lèvres closes et les poings serrés, symbole de sa douleur. Même dos à Killer, Kidd avait pu voir le sang couler le long du cou de son ami, il avait vu le liquide rouge se répandre à une vitesse folle sur la chemise du blond. Mais Killer restait debout. Droit et fier, comme Kidd lui avait apprit à faire.

Ce fut les parents du blond qui empêchèrent son exécution. Plaidant la cause de leur enfant, et donc, sans le savoir, celle de Kidd. A force de persuasion, et d'un discret pot de vin, les deux adultes et les futurs pirates purent repartir sans demander leur reste. Kidd n'avait pas regardé Killer, même en sentant les yeux de ce dernier posés sur lui. Il n'avait rien dit quand les parents du blond l'avaient laissé entrer dans leur maison, sûrement sans s'en apercevoir. Il n'avait pas bougé en écoutant les remontrances du père de famille contre son fils, comme quoi ça ne se faisait pas de disparaître pendant plus de deux ans, temps que les deux enfants avaient passé ensemble, sans donner de nouvelle.

Mais il s'était levé quand le bras de l'homme adulte avait tailladé l'air, comme l'épée quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait retenu, sans aucun mal, le poignet du père avant que celui-ci n'atteigne la joue de son fils, toujours muet et immobile. Killer l'avait sauvé, il lui rendait la pareille. Se plaçant devant lui, il avait écouté les insultes de la mère de famille à son égare sans rien dire mais gardant le nez relevé, signe de sa supériorité. Elle pouvait bien lui crier à la figure qu'il n'était qu'un « fils de catin », il l'avait bien assez entendu pour être immunisé contre cette insulte.

Ce fut quant elle le questionna en hurlant, s'il avait vu ce que son fils était devenu à cause de lui, que Kidd daigna enfin se retourner et regarder le nouveau visage de Killer.

Le blond avait toujours était beau, il avait des courbes fines, presque féminines, mais restait musclé. Ses cheveux, de plus en plus longs, volaient dans le vent et Kidd s'amusait parfois à taquiner son ami à ce sujet. Ses yeux verts luisaient dans le noir d'une couleur presque fluorescente. Et, au milieu de son visage, se trouvait désormais une énorme cicatrice. Elle barrait la figure du garçon en diagonale, partant de l'œil gauche pour arriver au côté droit du cou. Cette cicatrice brisait son innocence, son côté enfantin, sa beauté presque pure. Et cette cicatrice était de la faute de Kidd.

Le roux avait fui la maison sans attendre la réaction de son ami. Il avait traversé le village au pas de course et avait rejoint la petite cabane, dans la forêt, dans laquelle lui et Killer s'étaient installés le temps de leur entraînement. Il s'était installé sur son lit, sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Et pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, il avait passé son temps à culpabiliser pour la blessure de Killer. Mais il avait finalement fini par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Killer était là, à ses côtés. Un masque aux rayures bleues et blanches cachait son visage et, par la même occasion, sa cicatrice. Si Kidd ne supportait pas de voir son visage scarifié, alors plus personne ne le verrait. Si Kidd ne pouvait plus le regarder dans les yeux, il allait faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas à le faire.

« Tu me suivras jusqu'à la mort ? »

Kidd avait tout prit à Killer : sa jeunesse, sa famille, son innocence, sa beauté, sa vie simple et ordinaire, banale, à prier deux heures par jour dans une église, à se marier avec la fille du voisin, à avoir deux enfants et un chien, à vivre longtemps et mourir en s'endormant sans jamais se réveiller. Kidd lui avait tout prit, et ne lui avait donné qu'une seule chose : sa place au premier rang dans la barque qui le mènerait aux Enfers.

« Et même après. »


End file.
